The other side of Kurt
by JasminJoJo
Summary: As usual Kurt was bored to Warbler practice. Insert one Brittany and she will turn it all up and down. The Warblers learn more about Kurt and sees more of the bitchy Kurt he was before Dalton. Kurtbastian.


**I know that I'm working on another story, but this just came to me. **

**So I hope you like it… Because it's the first time I have written something to Glee. I'm from Denmark, so i know there is some grammatical mistakes. I just hope you can see past that and maybe help me. :)  
I know Sebastian isn't there yet, but he is in this story. I know some things maybe isn't like the real show, but this is my story, so i can chose what's in it.**

* * *

Warbler practice is started and Kurt is sitting in the sofa and listening to Wes talk about the next song they have to rehearse.

'It's boring as usual. Because I know that no one but Blaine and sometimes Sebastian get a solo and the dancing is also so easy and boring. To easy, if you ask me. It's just snap-step-snap all the time. We never do something different. It's could be awesome if we did something different. That we did some other dance moves. That someone else got to sing this song. It doesn't have to be me. It could also be Jeff and Nick or another Warbler. Just not Blaine or Sebastian again. They have got enough time to shine.'Kurt thought.

But as always, Blaine gets the solo.

Just when David stood up, to show us the dance moves, like we doesn't know the moves already, the door bust open and a girl in red walk through. She looks through the room and her face lights up when she see Kurt.

"Kurtie!" She shouts and run over to him. The sofa he sits in is behind a table and a sofa. So you have to run around it, to come to him. But she does what she probably thinks are best. She hops up on a chair behind the sofa, up on the back of the sofa and then makes a somersault through the air, over to him. To everyone's surprise, he is already standing and ready to catch her. He then sits down again with her in his lab. Around in the room you can see the shocked faces of the Warblers. But it doesn't look like he notice. He only has his focus on the girl in his lab. Who you could see know was a cheerleader. What is Kurt doing with a cheerleader?

He looks like he is about to say something, but before he can say anything, she has kissed him. The Warblers gasp and can only look shocked, as they watch them kiss. After a minute or so, they break away from each other. He smiles at the girl and kisses her again on the cheek.

"You have always been the best kisser Kurtie" she said with a dreamy smile.

Some off the Warblers look at each other and ask the same in the head. 'Is she his girlfriend? I though he was gay'_. _But before they can ask him, he begins to talk.

"Thanks honey, you too. But may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Can't I just be here to see you?" She says with a pout.

"Yes you can. But I can see that you want something. So spit it out, what do you want?"

But before she can answer him, Wes interrupts them.

"Okay before you say anything, I have a question to you. Who is she and what is doing here?"

He looks around in the room, like he just now sees that they have company. Everyone is starring at them be now.

"Oh this is Brittany and she is a friend from New Directions. For what she is doing here, I can only tell, when she has told me. So Angel what are you doing here?"

"Mike and I have to show our number tomorrow, but Mike couldn't train a last time before tomorrow because he has family visit. So I needed help to train it a couple of times more. So I'm here to ask you to help me with the routine." But before Kurt has a chance to answer her, they heard someone laugh.

"You will have Kurt to train with you? What is the song? Another Broadway number? Because Kurt can't sing other songs and he can't dance." Sebastian scoffed. When you looked around the room, you could see that many of the boys thought the same. Brittany looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, why do they think that you can't dance and sing? Don't they do it here?"

"They don't know it, because I never got the chance to show it and we dance and sing. But it's always the same who sing and it's always the same boring dance."

"Hey it's not true! The dance is not boring!" David said.

"It is! I could do it in my sleep. You should see what New Directions do, when they just sing for fun. It's way harder than this." Kurt nearly shouted. Everybody, except Brittany, looked shocked at Kurt. They have never seen Kurt like this. Normally he just kept quiet and does what he has to do.

"Kurt can dance. He was almost the best dancer in New Direction and have he ever told you that he was on the Cheerios?" Brittany said.

"What is the Cheerios? Isn't it a breakfast?" Trent asked.

"No dummy, the Cheerios is our cheerleader squad."

"What? Was Kurt a cheerleader? Why didn't I now that?" Blaine asked.

"Well you never asked. Okay was there anything else? Because then will I go and rehearse with Brittany" Kurt said, stood up and sat Brittany on the ground.

"Where do you think you are going? We still have rehearsal" Wes said and looked hard at him.

"I think you will survive. I just have to sing in the background anyway. You can just focus at the main voice today."

"No you will stay here" Wes said.

"I can't just send my friend away, who has driven an hour to come here." Kurt looked angry.

"No I would have said: 'No you stay here and rehearse.' Then we can see your singing and dancing abilities. Then we can take a break and just watch you guys." Wes said. All the Warbles looked shocked at Wes. Because he never has let them have a break before.

"So all stay in the room and then we watch them. What would you be singing?" Wes asks and leans back in his chair, looking more relaxed than ever.

"Yeah I also want to know what we will be singing. Because I can't rehearse a song and a dance I don't know" Kurt said.

"Just relax Kurt. You know it. In fact it's you who has taught us the dance"

"So you are doing some of my dances? Which one is it? Is it number 14 or maybe number 56?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean? 'Your dances' and what's with the numbers? How many dances have you done?" Sebastian asked.

"I have created dances to 105 songs and it's my dances because I have thought up every single step in the dance." Kurt answered. You could hear the Warblers talk amongst them self.

"Yeah they are also really good, all off them. It is number 36" Brittany said.

"Shall you and Mike do that number? Are you sure that it is that number? Because I wouldn't think that Mike would do a number like that" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yeah we are doing it. It's duet week and the theme is 'want'. Mr. Shue picked the pairs, so we wouldn't pick the same as always. Beside Mike has seen you do this dance, so we thought I will be perfect" Brittany answered.

"Why are you so shocked that they will be doing that song anyway?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Because it's very sexual and Mike usually doesn't sing something like that." Kurt said.

"What song is it anyway?" Wes asks.

"It's Fever by Adam Lambert." Kurt says. The boys look disbelieving at him.

"It can't possibly be that song. Because a song like that, can Kurt not sing" Blaine says. If you looked around, you could see the others agree with him.

"Oh I will show you that I can do it! Just watch and learn. Come Brittany!" Kurt said and walked over to set his iPod to the speakers.

You could hear a beat come out of the speakers. Kurt and Brittany begin to walk around, before Brittany begins to sing.

(**Kurt sing, **_Brittany sing, __**both sing**_)

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

They danced around, until they stood in front of each other and Kurt began to sing.

**We'll never get too far**

**Just you, me and the bar**

**Silly menage a trois, sometimes**

**Would you be m-mine?**

**Would you be m-mine?**

**Would you be m-mine?**

The Warbler just watches in awe when Kurt sings and dances. They have never seen him like this. So free and happy, and he sings with the most sexy voice ever.

_**Oh baby, light's on**_

_**But your mom's not home**_

_**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**_

_**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

_**My one and own**_

_**I wanna get you alone**_

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

'He looks so sexy,' Sebastian thought. 'How can't I have noticed it before? It would have been awesome. I'm sure he is good in bed, if you look at how he can move his hips. Oh shit I'm beginning to be hard. I hope no one notice it.'

**There it goes**

**You stole my so and so**

**'Cause, sweetheart**

**No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me**

**Or can find**

**Time to be m-mine, mine**

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

**Oh baby, light's on**

**But your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**My one and own**

**I wanna get you alone**

**Give you fever, fever, yeah**

'He just gets sexier and sexier. Oh no stop grinding up of each other. It's sexy enough' Sebastian thought.

But they start grinding up of each other and then they go down in a split. Almost all the warblers were turned on and funny enough, the most of them was looking at Kurt. Even though, it was only 5 of them who were gay. Or that's what they say.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**Yeah yeah yeah**

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_**You burn me, burn me up**_

_**Baby yea, yea**_

_**baby you're mine**_

_**Baby you're mine,**_

_**mine,**_

_**you're mine**_

**Oh baby, light's on**

**But your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**My one and own**

**I wanna get you alone**

**I got this fever that I can't sweat out**

_Oh baby light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Yeah give you fever, fever yeah_

**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**

**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**

**Give you fever, fever, yeah**

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

When they stopped, everyone clapped. All had the same thought in there head and it was; "Holy shit!"

You could see around the room, that some of the Warblers trying discrete to adjust themselves.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as i can :)**


End file.
